One Lesson Changes Everything
by Twinkiez
Summary: Fitz almost stabbed Eli at Vegas night. After Clare told Principal Simpson about the incident, Fitz is sent to jail..but now he's back. And Clare is the only one who can tutor him.Will the ex-friends continue to hate? Or will it grow into something more?
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**~Before I get started….. This is rated T for teenagers.. There will be some language later on. Anyway.. Hello There! My name is Twinkiez and this is my very first Fanfiction Story! So, this began as a short story I was writing outside of school.. but recently I've decided to put it on fanfiction… Soooo… Here it is!**

**Thing to know... Um Julia didn't really die :| She just moved.. Oh and Clare, Fitz, and Eli were like best friends before the Vegas night thing (Im not tooo familiar with Vegas night actually.. If I got something wrong sorry .)  
**

**~P.S. I don't own Degrassi… If I did Adam would be a dude… A real dude.

* * *

**

** CPOV**:

"You are not serious!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Believe it!" Alli practically screamed at me over the phone.

"And how do you know this?" I couldn't help but think of the good times Fitz and I had.

"Adam told me. So have you heard about Eli?"

I started pacing around my living room. What could it be? "No.. What is it?"

I heard her sigh before she spoke, "Julia's back.."

I almost dropped the phone. Julia? She's going to steal him. I didn't even get a chance to say how I felt."How are you sure?"

"Sure? I saw then at the Dot."

"Well, what were they doing?" I wanted to know. I HAD to know.

Alli sighed again... "You sure?" I nodded. Idiot. She can't even see me. Oh God am I talking to myself? I must be crazy. CRAZY. No. Julia's the one who's crazy, thinking she can walk in here and just- "Clare?"

"Right, umm, what"

"Well, it wasn't much. I mean they were talking and well he kissed her." He Kissed Her? "- and I don't blame him, I mean she has changed.. a lot!"

There. I hung up the phone. I can't deal with this. I wont! Julia used to be his girlfriend, but honey I'm the next. And no one can stop me.

* * *

**Me: OHMYGOSH! What'd you think?**

**Rachel(My best friend) :P: It was horrible.. **

**Me: Oh! You're mean! I'm sure everyone else liked it?**

**Everyone else: Oh yeah! Awesomeness! (Insert Stupid Grin Here)**

**Soo... Umm.. I know it's short but it's only the first chapter.. they'll get longer.. So, um Review. And Stuff! SeeYah! :D**

**~ Twinkiez  
**


	2. Chapter 2: YES!

**Fiiiiiiiiirst, of all Thanks to ****lili480, for being my first (and only) reviewer! On with the chapter!**

**~ P.S. I don't own Degrassi, If I did Riley would be in love with Bianca 3 **

CPOV:

I heard my name over the intercom, "CLARE EDWARDS! MEET WITH PRINCIPAL SIMPSON, IMEDDITATLY!" That earned a couple of 'Ooohs' but what was I in trouble for?

As I stepped into the small room, I saw him. Fitz. Aka my ex-best friend. He was standing in the corner, glaring at me. I put on my best act and took a seat. "Yes, Principal Simpson?"

Simpson shifted in his seat. "Clare, I'm just going to say this…" He must have noticed the fear I held in my eyes, but he continued, "Because you are the only one eligible, you need to tutor Mark."

I sat back in shock. I can't believe this! I have to tutor Fitz? I glanced at him in the corner, he didn't seem too happy either. "WOOAH! What about Adam!" There is NO way, I'm tutoring Mark Fitzgerald.

"I'm afraid he can't, he and Mr. Fitzgerald have too many…..problems." Not like I didn't know that.

"BUT I CAN'T! NO WAY! HE HATES ME!" It was true. I even tried talking to him. He wouldn't say anything. He would stare at me across the lunchroom, most likely with hatred.

FPOV:

I heard Clare say, NO WAY! HE HATES ME!" I flinched at her words. Clare, Clare, Foolish Clare. Little does she know that I don't hate her. I'm in love with her. Yes, LOVE. When I'm with her, it's indescribable. She HAS to tutor me. **(A/N I forgot to say… Fitz is really smart and doesn't need tutoring, he just hates school**** .. Sorry if it messes up your mind! ****) **I can make her forget about Eli. She can be with me. Fitz and Clare. Don't you just love the way that sounds? I do. I sat beside her, and looked into her eyes, "Clare, please. You have to tutor me. You're my only hope. I don't want to be a screw-up, I want to be somebody, a good somebody. I don't want my mom to be ashamed to call me her son." I hated lying to her but some of the words I said were actually true, when I was on house arrest, my mom would come home and look at me like I'm a foreign beast of some sort… Doesn't she know how painful that is?

Clare let out a long sigh. Please say yes. Please say yes. PLEASE SAY YES!, "Fine, When do I start?" YES! I'm finally going to get her!

**Yaa Likke? **

**My Story does not suck. It doesn't have a mouth so It cant suck….Review Review Review!**

**Rachel: I dun wanna review**

**Me: . YESH YOU DO! (Devil Face)**

**Alison: Hi! Review her crap or I'll slaughter you all!**

**Me: Heyy, It's not crap!**

**Alison: Whatever you say.. -.-**

**:O**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
